Devil in Your Heart
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish/Iblis! Iblis! Enyah kau! Kau tak pantas hidup! Kembalilah ke duniamu, iblis! Dunia Gehenna, dunia kegelapan. Kau tak pantas berada di Assiah!/Mind to RnR?


**Ao no Exorcist by Katou Kazue**

**Devil in Your Heart by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Republish/Iblis! Iblis! Enyah kau! Kau tak pantas hidup! Kembalilah ke duniamu, iblis! Dunia Gehenna, dunia kegelapan. Kau tak pantas berada di Assiah!/Mind to RnR?**

**-Blue Exorcist–**

**[Rin's Point of View]**

_Iblis!_

_Kau iblis!_

Kutunjuk pantulan diriku dalam cermin. Tak lebih hanya seorang iblis bertubuh manusia. Rambut hitam, mata biru, kulit putih. Semuanya nampak biasa saja. Seperti manusia normal umumnya. Tapi, lihatlah dari sisi lainnya! Aku ini iblis, ya seorang anak iblis. Tepatnya aku ini pantas disebut putra Satan—Raja dari segala iblis.

Aku terlahir karena hasil blasteran iblis dan manusia. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai adik kembar. Namun, tubuhnya yang terlalu lemah membuatnya tak dapat menampung kekuatan Satan, sehingga akulah pewaris keturunan Satan.

Tapi...

Siapa yang mau dilahirkan sebagai putra Satan? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak, tidak dan tidak.

Akupun begitu. Sama sekali tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Tapi, aku juga tak mau menyalahkan takdir.

_Iblis!_

Kalau teringat hal itu, aku merasa bahwa aku tak pantas hidup. Aku hanya pembawa kesialan berkat kekuatanku.

Aku memang iblis.

Aku membuat banyak terluka.

Aku memang iblis.

Aku membuat hancur segalanya.

Aku memang seorang iblis.

Dan aku membuat ayah—Pendeta Fujimoto—meninggal. Paladin terhebat yang pernah ada. Ayah terhebat dalam hidupku. Pemimpin Exorcist tak terkalahkan.

Dan semua itu—karena aku—dia mengorbankan nyawa hanya untukku. Tidak yang lain.

_Iblis!_

Iblis macam apa aku ini? Kenapa aku malah mengatakan ingin menjadi seorang Exorcist? Bukankah itu malah membuat penderitaan orang lain bertambah? Bukankah kalau aku tidak ada, dunia tenang? Assiah aman dan nyaman? Yukio—adik kembarku—tak perlu ikut merasakan penderitaan kakaknya?

Kau membuat temanmu kehilangan keluarga. Manusia yang mereka kasihi.

_Iblis! Iblis!_

_Enyahlah kau! Kau tak pantas berada di Assiah. Kembalilah! Kembalilah ke dunia ayah! Dunia Gehenna, dunia kegelapan._

_Kau.. kau tak butuh keluarga di Assiah. Karena keluargamu sebenarnya ada di Gehenna._

Aku tak punya keluarga di sini. Assiah bukan tempatku. Tak ada gunanya aku berada di Assiah. Tempatku hanyalah Gehenna. Tempat dimana segala iblis berkumpul. Tempat dimana ayah biologisku berada. Ayahku, Satan.

Ya, aku harus kembali ke Gehenna.

_Tidak!_

_Gehenna bukanlah duniamu!_

_Assiah adalah duniamu!_

_Jangan pernah kau mendekati Gerbang Gehenna lagi. Mereka bukanlah keluargamu! Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan iblis jahat yang memperdaya manusia._

Manusia?

Tidak! Aku bukanlah manusia! Aku adalah iblis. Iblis berwujud manusia. Tubuhku memang manusia normal. Namun iblis tetaplah iblis. Tak ada yang bisa merubah sosok asliku. Walaupun mereka mendidikku layaknya manusia normal, namun insting iblisku tak bisa tertipu. Aku bisa lepas kontrol kapan saja. Meskipun ada pedang penyegel, Kurikara, namun tetap tak cukup menyembunyikan api biruku—tanda seorang iblis.

_Iblis! Tiada tempat lagi untukmu._

_Keberadaanmu membahayakan dunia._

Bukan! Aku bukan iblis!

Kenapa aku ini? Aku adalah iblis. Kenapa aku berkata seolah semua itu bohong? Kenapa? Kenapa?

_Bukan! Kau bukan iblis!_

_Kau adalah iblis!_

_Kau bukan iblis!_

Kenapa? Ada apa ini? Aku berada dalam jurang kebimbangan. Dimana di depanku terdapat jembatan yang bercabang di dua sisi. Salah satu sisi menuju tempat yang penuh dengan cahaya dan kesenangan. Sedangkan sisi lainnya penuh dengan kegelapan.

Sisi kanan adalah cahaya—Assiah.

Sisi kiri adalah kegelapan—Gehenna.

Mana yang harus kupilih?

Aku tak tahu! Aku tak tahu! Aku tak tahu harus menuju jalan yang mana.

Apakah dunia kegelapan dimana ayah biologisku berada?

Atau dunia cahaya dimana ayah baptisku merawat dan mendidikku selama ini?

_Assiah!_

_Apa kau lupa dengan keluargamu? Fujimoto Shiro, Yukio, penghuni biara, teman-temanmu?_

_Gehenna!_

_Kau lupa wujud apa kau ini eh, iblis? Gehenna-lah tempat tinggalmu._

Tidak!

Tidak!

Tidak!

"Buddha Maha Pengasih dan Maha Penyayang. Iblis jahat, keluarlah!"

"Ugh! Exorcist kurang ajar!"

"Bayar apa yang telah kau perbuat! Uke! Mike!"

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Yang terakhir kuingat adalah tiga suara tembakan pistol Yukio yang mengenai sesosok iblis aneh yang transparan.

**-Blue Exorcist-**

"Ugh!"

"Hei, dia sudah bangun."

"Cepat panggil _sensei_!"

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Sudah bangun, Okumura-_kun_?" tepat di depanku, samar-samar wajah seseorang yang tak asing dengan rambut jambul yang berwarna kekuningan, Suguro.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Okumura-_kun_?" kali ini suara seorang pria dengan rambut _pink_, Shima.

"Ngh? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku sambil memegang belakang kepalaku. Rasanya pegal sekali. Mataku mulai terbiasa melihat di dalam penerangan yang tajam. Dapat kulihat dimana aku terbaring, yaitu UKS. Disana ada Suguro, Shima dan Konekomaru serta seorang lagi di ujung sana bermain dengan bonekanya. Dua wanita sedang memanggil Yukio.

"Kau dirasuki iblis tadi." ujar Konekomaru yang sedari tadi diam saja.

'Iblis?' batinku.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, _Nii-san_," Yukio tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahku dengan dua pengawal cantik di belakang, Shiemi dan Izumo.

"Iblis yang merasukimu adalah iblis sejenis Mara. Dia merasuki siapapun yang sedang dalam kebimbangan hati. Untung saja, _Nii-san_ segera kami selamatkan." kata Yukio sambil memeriksa tubuhku.

"Tapi, syukurlah, _Nii-san_ tak apa-apa." Yukio tersenyum. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kulihat Yukio tersenyum hangat seperti itu. Senyum senang. Senyum bahagia. Senyum lega. Aku sampai tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Kalian semua, terima kasih." jawabku dengan rasa kebahagiaan yang meluap.

Aku akan melindungi kalian semua. Itu janjiku.

**-END-**

**-Blue Exorcist-**

**Bagi yang belum mengerti kalimat bercetak miring di atas, itu adalah iblis jahat dan iblis baik yang merasuki Rin dan membuat Rin bingung. Nggak tahu beneran ada apa nggak saya cuma ngarang aja, dan saya buat namanya sejenis Mara [Episode 16] karena males bikin nama sendiri :p**

**Thanks for reading, mind to review?**

**JIRO**


End file.
